


[みか宗]Deviant

by prunella (mrhengyuan)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 07:37:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15432174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrhengyuan/pseuds/prunella





	1. Chapter 1

Valkyrie的活动已停止了许久，看着在新秩序下开始活动的梦之咲，仁兔成鸣终究也是对这死气沉沉的现状颇有微辞。虽说影片mika仍旧执着于延续斋宫宗在过去取得的辉煌，但对于仁兔来说，那不过只是早就腐烂的过去而已。  
争论之后低落情绪也一直延续到了放学后。不过想到回家又可以见到心心念念的斋宫，也是稍稍有些安慰了。  
“不知道老师在干什么呢……心情是不是好一点了？”  
正这么想着，影片却被堵在了家门口。

“怎么只有你一个人？宗呢？”  
影片一抬头便是四座大山，开口的正是斋宫的哥哥。  
“老、老师在家里……”  
平时影片极少与斋宫的家人接触，向来怕生的他被这么突袭自然很是不安，立马抖得似个筛糠。  
“那就是今天没去上学了？”太后赶忙趁热打铁。  
“没、没去。”  
“我就说他又窝在家里了。”姐姐也跟着凑了上来，“这回好点，能抓这个问话。”  
“先进去。”最后太上皇拍板，影片就被提溜进了门。

虽说不用在外头吹那冬天的冷风，可这进了屋就被塞到桌边跟审犯人似的被加上斋宫爷爷的五个人好好审了一通，最后只好把金星杯的前因后果都给说了个透，等着上头继续发话。  
“宗在房间里干什么？”最后抛来的却是这个问题。  
“有时候好像会做缝纫吧，不做缝纫的话就什么事也不干了。”影片挠了挠头，“不过自己一个人的时候似乎会跟mado姐说话。”  
家人互相对视了一眼，斋宫的哥哥就接着开口了：“宗每次都不肯给我们开门。”  
“嗯啊？是吗？”影片歪着头疑惑，“老师每次都会让我进去呢……”  
“你能把他带出来吗？”斋宫的哥哥接着问。  
“不行诶。”影片的回答一秒都没有犹豫  
“为什么不行？”  
“嗯啊！不是说不愿意，是，是我做不到了啦！”意识到了歧义的影片赶忙澄清。  
“不是你们活动里出的问题吗？难道就找不到解决方法么？”  
影片这下倒是低了头，犹豫了许久小声地说：“老师的舞台一直都是完美的，他介意的肯定都是别的东西啦……”

×××

虽然试着反抗了不少，但人家人生阅历自然不是白长的，没多久就把影片给绕了个晕乎，不知不觉就答应努力在一个月内把人弄出来。虽说这利益上看好像是一致的，但对于影片那向来放任自留老师怎么开心怎么来的态度来说却是致命一击。然而把自个儿卖了也就是卖了，这会儿影片也只好接了家人强塞的晚饭，试图说服自己摆个积极的态度，主动敲了斋宫的房门。

听到声响，原本房内模糊的低语便很快停止了。  
“老师……我拿晚饭来了。”  
斋宫听到来者是影片很快开了门，随即便沉默地回到了桌边。  
影片也习惯了他这样，擅自布了菜就在一旁坐下：“今天被老师的家人抓住了。”  
斋宫的表情有了稍许的变化，但仍旧没有出声。  
影片撑着脸看了他一会儿，回头回味了下斋宫家人说的那些话，心里头又觉出些别样的意思，不禁接着说道：“老师不想见家人吗？他们都很担心老师呢……”  
斋宫似乎有些心虚，忍不住低头摆弄了下手中人偶的长发。  
看着这样的斋宫，影片也有些忍不住了，抓了斋宫的手问道：“之前老师的朋友们来，老师也不肯见呢。对老师来说，我是不一样的吗？”  
斋宫移开了视线，没有回答。  
影片接着便凑了上去，小声说道：“可是老师一直呆在家里，还不好好吃饭，我很担心啊。”  
“老师如果一直这样的话，我也很难过啊。”  
斋宫不禁皱了皱眉。  
影片不一会儿就觉得这么软磨硬泡必然是没有作用，干脆直接捧了碗拿了筷子把食物送到了人嘴边。而斋宫也是第一次被他这么操作，还没来得及细想，下意识地就放任影片把食物塞进了嘴里。

影片见他这柔顺模样自然是心花怒放，心里那些郁结就像是被掏了个窟窿。虽说不上阴云散尽，却也是得了个敞亮，开始生了些别的心思，忍不住亲近上去，跟着一口口喂了起来。  
对比影片那发现新大陆一样的高兴劲儿，斋宫却是尴尬了不少。毕竟这么大个人了，身体健康四肢健全意识清醒，被和自己差不多大的小孩喂饭还真不是什么光彩的事儿。连着僵硬地被喂了几口，斋宫那脸上就跟着烧了起来不知所措，最后愣是被影片给喂完了一顿才尴尬地僵在桌边。  
这反应自然是被影片看在眼中，他照顾小孩的老习惯立马就蹦了出来，稍作收拾便在斋宫脑袋上摸了几下笑道：“老师真乖～以后也要这样好好吃饭哦～”  
这下可好，脑内简直一团浆糊的斋宫连着耳根都红了。

或许是这次喂饭做得实在太过，第二天影片想如法炮制的时候，斋宫只放他为所欲为了一小会儿就拒绝继续，缩在一边抱着人偶装死了。影片虽有些预料到斋宫这个反应，但回头品了品开头那会儿放任又觉得放不下这做法，稍一盘算便回到之前那在斋宫耳边嗡嗡嗡的状态，有一搭没一搭地说起废话了。  
“成鸣哥最近总是见不着人，好像是去放送部了来着？真是难以想象啊，明明之前——”  
哎呦这什么奇怪的话题，影片赶忙半当中截住，开始找点别的话头。  
“老师为什么不见家人呢……是因为他们不支持老师做偶像吗？”影片说起这个倒开始玩起了鬓边的头发，“哎我还挺羡慕老师父母这么关心老师的……”  
说着又忍不住去看斋宫：“不过老师也有自己的烦恼呢，以前我都不知道老师的家人反对这些。”  
但是这样的家人却对现在放弃了偶像活动的斋宫无从下手。  
影片这时才意识到斋宫正在拒绝着什么。  
Valkyrie内部的世界一直都是完美的，就算在音响事件之后，斋宫也会在家中旁若无人地说些影片并不能理解的感想，在各种改进中犹豫着，权衡着。然而在意识到自己的失败直接导致了混乱的发生，甚至被讥讽是Valkyrie的失败促成了对斋宫周围的人的恶意，那些跟外界相连的部分便迅速地崩坏了。  
朋友们在处刑后自身难保，家人又是在斋宫兴趣的对立面，不管哪里都打上了死结，唯一的钥匙或许就握在影片的手上。  
一瞬间他几乎有一种斋宫会在他的掌心……由他来决定生死的错觉。

想到这儿，影片赶忙挣扎着捉住斋宫的手说道：“老师如果总是拒绝别人的话，也许会错过真正关心老师的人哦。”  
——在斋宫的世界里应该有很多东西，会有他追求的艺术，会有生他养他的家人，会有那个一直陪伴在他身边的人偶，还会有仁兔。而影片自己，只是这个世界里很小的一个部分，只是碰巧在这个世界里的一个微小的组成部分。  
——无论发生什么样的事，无论在什么情况下，什么都做不好的“人偶”也只是斋宫心中不值一提的存在，就算明天就被丢弃也毫不意外。  
心底重复这些话的声音越来越小，越来越模糊，方才的那种错觉则开始慢慢膨胀，掩盖着先前一直在自己心中重复的话语。  
贪婪的欲望从脚底开始浸没，黏腻的触感让影片像是要捉住最后一根稻草一样紧紧抓住斋宫，求助地问：“老师应该明白的吧，老师如果继续这样的话，不管是老师自己，还是Valkyrie——”

斋宫却回握了影片的手。  
粘稠的液体瞬间扑了上来，扼住了呼吸，遮蔽了视野。  
“会……断裂的……”最后的声音也被掩埋在一片黑暗中，再也无法传达出去。

影片觉得自己就像站在一片荒野，除了脚下把自己封死在狭小世界的人以外，身前身后都已空无一人。  
已经不是随波逐流的时候了……  
影片皱起了眉。  
已经没有人会来了。


	2. Chapter 2

新的秩序在些许日子之后也稳定了下来，得到了斋宫模糊的回应的影片也踌躇满志，着手积累让Valkyrie回归的资本。然而刚开始步子未免跨得太大，虽然刚开始还能忍耐对着陌生人的不适，连续多日神经紧绷的生活之后，影片还是在一次live后勤的打工中垮了下来。  
此时崩坏的Valkyrie还未从人们视野中完全消失，他所面对的除了那些原本就很是害怕的陌生人的视线之外，还要加上零星掺杂着恶意的私语。过去在顶端时他们孤僻傲慢的态度也放大了他人对欺骗的指控，连着对失败的讥讽一同悄悄地向影片压来。  
明明老师已经做出了比那些人优秀许多的作品，为什么这个时候却会被全部否定？  
明明已经搭上一切来到自己憧憬的地方，为什么就无法努力得到能够融入这个世界的能力？  
为什么在别人诋毁自己珍视的东西的时候自己就只能蜷缩在角落捂住耳朵，即使一个人默默哭泣也不能底气十足地站出来，让那些人闭嘴？  
如果可以重来一次的话，如果能够回到过去，回到在这一切发生以前的话——

“mika亲？”  
一个人走到了影片面前。  
“成鸣哥……”  
“mika亲你怎么了？不舒服吗？是没吃饭？还是怎么了？”仁兔倒是完全没有受前些天与影片争吵的影响，这时还是急得跟热锅上的蚂蚁，开始在一旁转来转去。  
“我、我没事……”影片赶忙整理好了情绪，接着问道，“成鸣哥怎么在这里？”  
“啊我吗？放送部也会参加live的准备工作，所以就过来帮忙啦～倒是mika亲怎么会在这儿？难道是打工？”  
影片被这一问便不好意思地挠了挠头：“嗯……想为Valkyrie储备点资金。”  
仁兔的脸便板了起来：“mika亲真的不考虑去其它的组合吗？一直在完全不活动的Valkyrie也不会有什么好处吧。”  
“成鸣哥才是，为什么不去别的组合？”  
仁兔听了便咬了咬唇：“虽然别人不会说什么，但是我也会在意之前不开口唱歌的事……”  
这话题很是尴尬，影片便也不好继续，想了想才拉着仁兔的手问：“那成鸣哥就继续在Valkyrie嘛，只有我们两个人也可以练习呀！虽然唱不好……但是我也可以暂时代替老师的部分！”  
“我是无所谓啦，可是在这样死气沉沉的组合里，mika亲不是就被浪费了吗？”  
影片懵了：“浪费？我？为什么？”  
“mika亲自己感觉不到吗？那次在台上，只有你站了出来。一个人在看不见的地方一直努力着，不管怎样都不会放弃……你才是我们中最有价值的那个人吧。这样的你如果只是在一旁做那些无足轻重的打工浪费着时间，我也会觉得很可惜的。”  
待说完这些发自内心的称赞，仁兔也觉得有些不好意思，而影片却皱了眉，默默松开了仁兔：“成鸣哥虽然嘴上一直都说着为我好，其实也是把我当笨蛋的吧。”  
“mika亲在说什么，我怎么可能——”  
“在舞台上面对所有人，作为组合的一员唱歌难道不是底线吗？为什么我只是做了正常人都应当做的事，却要被成鸣哥这么表扬？把我当作笨蛋所以成鸣哥自己会有优越感吗？！”  
“难道要像斋宫那样一直说很过分的话吗？mika亲被那么说就从来不会难过吗？”  
“‘斋宫’？成鸣哥眼里老师已经是一文不值的存在了吗？”  
仁兔这时也尴尬了起来：“这是我开始的称呼，是不是要结束当然是由我自己决定。”  
“老师已经开始恢复了，只要再努力一下老师就会回来的，会继续Valkyrie的活动的。”  
仁兔见他又开始车轱辘这些也是烦了，留下一句“mika亲是同居关系当然能管不少事啊我又不想天天跑你家去！”就一溜烟跑了，剩下影片一个人在原地风中凌乱。  
刚刚那是什么？同居关系？？

经过这番对话，影片便意识到仁兔定然是不会帮自己的了。回头看看自己好像是个自由身，然而到头来还是除了斋宫以外没有什么能依靠的人，一时悲从心来，回家第一时间就噔噔噔跑进了斋宫的房间。  
“「mika～」”进门时却难得听到了招呼声。  
“老师……！”这是守得云开见月明了吗，斋宫竟然同他讲话了！？  
“「嘘——」”然而斋宫却仍旧面无表情，捏着个嗓子摆弄起手中的人偶，“「宗还在想些事情呢，mika如果有话想说的话可以对我说哦！我会告诉宗的～」”  
“诶等等这不是老师的娃娃吗？咋有这功能了……”  
“「啊啦……还真是失礼呢。明明宗说了mika是个好孩子的呢……」”人偶似乎有些尴尬，“「不过没有先自我介绍的我也有错啦～」”  
“哦……哦……”  
“「我是无名的人偶，宗一直叫我Mademoiselle～」”  
“诶这个我知道来着……”影片这会儿终于收起方才的一脸呆相，“认识你很高兴，mado姐～啊，我是影片mika，mado姐应该知道我的吧。”  
“「嗯嗯～宗经常提起你哦。今天在学校怎么样呀？回来得很晚呢。」”  
这一问影片又有点头疼了，想了想才答：“最近我在打工哦，所以会比较忙呢。”  
“「唔……mika也要好好注意身体呀，太累了可不好哦。」”  
“嗯嗯～谢谢～我会注意的！”说着影片又看了看钟，“对了，今天老师好好吃饭了吗？”  
“「宗今天似乎也没有什么胃口呢……」”  
影片倒是不太意外：“可是不吃饭不行呀，对身体不好的……我现在就去——啊老师说过吃完饭马上洗澡不好。”  
说着影片便放下了东西朝斋宫走去。  
“「mika？」”人偶的声音有点劈了。  
“我先帮老师洗澡吧。”

×××

待影片把宗扯去浴室洗了一遍好好吹干然后又拖回房间强塞了一顿晚饭之后，世界终于清净了下来。  
“「宗不开心吗？」”人偶好奇地问。  
“这已经不是第一次了……影片那样让人很有压力。”  
“「如果宗开口的话mika肯定会停止这么做的吧。」”人偶气鼓鼓地说，“「这个时候就不要埋怨mika了呀。」”  
“如果我开口让他停止干涉的话，影片或许也会离开我的吧。”  
“「宗在这种地方真是很奇怪呢。明明之前还在说他不重要，现在却不想让别人走了。」”  
斋宫倒是笑了，摸了摸人偶的长发：“看来这么多年我告诉了你太多的秘密了，所以一下就把我看透了呢。”  
“「如果担心的话，宗应该努力把人留住呀。」”  
“可是现在的我已经从顶端跌落……是一个被人嘲笑的存在了。”斋宫悲伤地说道，“对这样的影片，我又有什么能够回报他呢？”  
人偶听了则歪了歪头：“「唔……我和mika认识得不久呢，所以他想要什么，我也不清楚……」”  
“连你也不能给出答案吗……”  
在一开始，斋宫只是下意识地回应了影片，却没想到会引来那样热烈的应对。虽然影片不会强制性地要求斋宫做什么，但是每天日常的起居都会被他强行渗透，即使斋宫不予回应也会自顾自地做下去。  
接受这些真的可以吗？  
接受之后，自己真的能够偿还得起吗？

“「宗觉得自己是一无所有的吗？」”  
人偶又一次开了口。  
“Mademoiselle……？”  
“「在这个世界上，会有倾尽全力，就算把自己的一生都搭进去也不能偿还的东西吗？」”  
在信奉只要努力就能做到一切的斋宫心中，这个答案自然是没有。  
“「但是并不是每个人，都值得为了他倾尽一生，不是吗？」”  
对话似乎进入了让人不快的方向。  
“所以我只是在犹豫……影片是不是有那个价值吗？”  
人偶随即发出了轻笑声：“「mika是特别的吗？」”  
“现在只有影片在我身边，应当是特别的吧。”  
“「是怎样的‘特别’呢？」”  
“是……”斋宫想了许久，却不知道该说什么。  
人偶的语气便忧伤了起来：“「mika本身怎样都无所谓，只有一直在宗的身边这一点是必要的吗？」”  
斋宫也混乱了起来，皱了眉说：“不管是不是只需要他在我身边，我也不想放手。”  
“「那如果在宗身边的是另一个孩子……是叫‘仁兔’对吧？宗会对他产生和对mika一样的感觉吗？」”  
斋宫斟酌了许久，这才深吸了一口气说道：“仁兔不会在我的身边。”  
他感觉自己的心像被挖出了一个洞，那些让他快乐的痛苦的东西都一起泄了出来，渐渐洇湿了脚底。  
“仁兔从来都不会需要我。”每一个字都艰难无比，让斋宫几乎喘不过气来，“我们从来都……不会……”  
“「宗在害怕呢。」”人偶温柔地握住了斋宫的手指。

“「害怕自己成为不需要mika的人。」”


	3. Chapter 3

虽然有着不安，但斋宫狭小而闭塞的生活还是这样随波逐流地继续了下去，直到圣诞之后才有了些小小的起伏。  
“「mika～生日快乐！」”  
影片一睁眼就被人偶给挡了视野。  
“呃……这是干什么……？”他愣愣地看着坐在床边的斋宫。  
然而斋宫却是继续保持不与影片交谈的原则，只捧起了人偶：“「啊啦，mika真是的，自己的生日都记不清了吗？」”  
影片这才起了身，从昨日乱成一锅粥的starfes中恢复过来，开始照旧跟人偶开起了玩笑：“诶～～～对哦，是我的生日呢！mado姐有没有给我准备礼物呢？”  
“「唔……我只是一具无名的人偶，除了陪mika聊天以外什么都做不到呢？」”  
“……这个时候突然这么现实吗？”影片挠了挠头，“不过如果mado姐肯陪我聊天的话我也很开心啦！”  
“「呼呼～既然是特别的日子的话，就好好地陪mika说话吧！不管什么话题都可以哦～」”  
“嗯啊……这么一说倒是一时半会儿想不出来什么呢。”影片这时忍不住偷偷瞄了一眼旁边的斋宫，“mado姐是一直在跟老师聊天吗？”  
“「宗吗？唔……我们是一直聊天呢，毕竟宗也是我在这个世界上最亲近的人，是无话不谈的好朋友呢！」”  
影片心里忍不住槽了一句这人设是不是有点偏了，但还是接着说道：“那mado姐能不能让老师也跟我说说话呢？”  
斋宫听了忍不住把脸扭去了一边，连带着人偶也跟着装死。  
影片见他有了反应自然是不会放弃的，赶忙顺着爬了过去，可怜巴巴地望着斋宫：“……明明是生日呢，不可以吗？”  
这表情一出杀伤力自然是不小的，人偶立马也活了过来，开始认真地说道：“「嗯嗯，因为是生日，所以就破例告诉mika吧～其实呢，我是因为宗想和mika说话才会出声的哦。」”  
影片一脸你当我傻吗地看着人偶。  
“「宗现在很寂寞，但是却不知道怎样做才是正确的，怎样才是不会伤害别人的做法。虽然mika就在身边，好像一碰就可以碰到，但是宗还是会犹豫应该怎么做。」”  
明明之前还只是很单纯的关系，但是现在已经产生了变化。此时他们都被搅进了这个复杂的游戏，每个人都分饰几角，不会有人一直是加害者，也不会有人一直是受害者；不会有人一直患得患失，也不会有人一直潇洒自由；不会有人一直作为设局者，也不会有人一直作为解迷人。在得到新的身份时，他们都会迷茫，有的成功进入了角色，有的则做出了与立场相反的事。  
斋宫也正在这个不平衡的时间，不知该如何习惯不安暴露后，自己已经一无所有的事实。

然而面对这样隐约掺杂了真心的解释，影片却不甚在意，继续像平常那样笑得没心没肺地反问：“是吗？可是我很迟钝，也不容易受伤呀，为什么要这样对我小心翼翼呢？”  
“「mika和我说话开心么？」”  
“嗯，当然开心了～mado姐这么可爱，换谁都会开心的！”  
“「那mika和宗说话的时候开心吗？」”  
影片被这一问倒是有点迷茫，歪着头想了想才说：“虽然要说开心也可以，但是还是不太一样。老师就是不太一样的。”  
“「不一样吗？」”  
“嗯啊……我有点说不明白。mado姐就好像一张满分的试卷，不管谁看了都会喜欢。但是老师呢，虽然不一定是满分的，但是却写满了各种各样意想不到的东西。  
“如果是我的话……比起写满了标准答案，还是希望能够写出老师那样的答卷吧？”  
“「呼呼，mika真是说出了有意思的东西呢？这个时候我到底是应该高兴，还是应该伤心呢？」”  
“嗯啊！我嘴比较笨，总是说不出让人开心的话啦……mado姐不要不理我哦！明明我就在这里，如果mado姐和老师一起把我当作不存在一样的话，就算是我也会很伤心的……”  
“「我们只是mika人生很小的一个部分哦？在别的地方mika也会有朋友，也会认识各种各样的人呀。宗现在还没有整理好自己的心情，或许到别人的身边会对mika更好呢？」”  
影片被这一说就不高兴了：“明明只是mado姐……却要代替老师作决定丢掉我吗？”  
“「mika是人呀，怎么会有‘丢掉’的说法呢？」”  
“可是我是老师的人偶，只有在Valkyrie才能有‘家’的感觉，才能找到自己的归处。为什么就非把我赶出去不可呢？”影片说着说着又难过了起来，“就算要丢掉我，至少也在我刚到Valkyrie，还没有产生幻想的时候，让我觉得老师还是遥不可及的光时把我丢掉吧？共享了时间，付出了感情……在我把自己人生的一大半都放进Valkyrie的时候，却跟我说‘别的地方更好，快点离开’吗？”  
因为付出了那么多，从无关者变成一个依赖着那个存在的人，最后就会变得无法放下，低声乞求着他人不要强迫自己经历撕裂自己的痛苦。  
斋宫看着这样的影片，沉默地咀嚼着他的情感，思考着自己的不安。  
如果害怕自己成为不需要影片的人的话，那就加上筹码，放入自己的时间，把自己的人生都融入这段关系，将自己的血肉也注入其中。就像每天陪伴着自己入睡的布偶一样，融入了自己的感情，沾上了自己的气味，将那个布偶变成带着自己印记的东西，或许就再也不愿被人抢走，想要一直紧紧地抱在怀中了。

——我爱着影片。  
斋宫这么想着，将人偶放在了一边，悄悄地碰了碰影片的手。  
“老师？”影片很是惊讶，却紧张得一动都不敢动。  
这看似顺从的反应让斋宫立时就放开了心里的限制，开始顺着欲望抚摸起影片的身体。  
指骨，手腕，小臂，肩头……属于清晨的腻滑肌肤吸引着斋宫的手指，很快就探进了影片的衣内，触摸着温热的腰腹。  
“老师。”影片此时已经躺回了床上，微眯着眼睛看向正冒犯着自己身体的人。  
斋宫却被这声音惊醒，尴尬地停下了动作。  
“我想要老师。”影片则支起了身体，在斋宫的耳边说道。

×××

虽然在两人的相处中互相触摸身体也已不少，但像今日这般带着情欲的倒还是第一次。与之相对，拒绝交谈的斋宫在此时仍旧是安静而顺从，任由影片解开他的衣物，窥探着他的私处。  
此时被抚摸的人也自然而然地换成了斋宫，感受着微凉的手自他的短发一直游移至脚底，不放过每一寸肌肤。  
“老师已经起了反应了呢。”影片说着，低头去吻他。  
舌尖勾起的麻痒将他的脸上染上一片红，胸膛急促地起伏起来，等待着进一步的交缠。  
斋宫只觉得自己的身体已经软了，像是要融在影片手里，任他拉扯出令人羞耻的姿势。  
两人生涩的初次都并不能在身体上带来多大的快感，但那艰难的过程也没有阻碍结合的欲望，最终还是让斋宫看着影片插入自己的身体。  
“老师疼吗？”  
影片象征性地问着，只稍确认了下斋宫的神情便开始了动作。  
虽说这情景看似是一方沉默的侵犯，而在斋宫眼里，却是将影片引诱进了自己的领地。  
吸引他，禁锢他，然后开始将自己融合进他的体内，将“影片mika”改造成“斋宫宗的影片mika”。

你应当会是我理想中的恋人吧。  
斋宫看着咬着下唇挺动着的影片想道。  
我会让你变成那样的人的。


	4. Chapter 4

第一次试着发展到身体关系自然是因为两人经验的不足变得很是惨烈，影片也顾虑着斋宫的身体没有再去重复那样的事，然而回头看着斋宫一个人不知道在做些什么时心里还是要忍不住回味下那久远的肌肤之亲，心说要能再来一次也不是不可以。  
对于斋宫来说，当时心里觉得进了一步，但是事后却是难受了许久，再被影片碰的时候便忍不住老往这些不好的记忆飘，心里也不禁埋怨为什么有人老念叨着这般没什么乐趣的事，但又想想这些对自己来说不过是个做过与没做过的区别，于是继续开开心心地装死了。  
两人就这么糊弄着拖了一天又一天，直到影片进校门时一抬头被大片亮粉色给辣瞎了眼睛才意识到日子已过去了不少。  
“情人节吗……”他皱了皱眉，望天吐槽，“我这算是单身呢，还是有主了呢？”  
就算发展到了身体的关系，但是在感情上似乎完全没有拉近的样子……先前那些亲近到底只是意外，还是……别的什么？  
当然送巧克力的是不会在意那俩人有啥没啥的，这不鞋柜一开，又是一小摞。  
“啧，就没有人觉得吃的东西放这儿很恶心吗……”影片翻了起来，“竟然还有人记得Valkyrie，真是吓到我了……这难道就是传说中的核心粉多吗？”  
大约是之前活动的时候性格显得很是阴沉，影片收到的都是些阴沉简单的东西，拆了几个便让人失了兴致。刚要把东西一股脑儿地扔进书包，后头却出现了几个很是精致漂亮的包装，让他不禁停下了手。  
——To：斋宫宗。  
他念着巧克力附赠的便笺。  
“给我干什么？”影片愣了。  
在Valkyrie的活动中他永远都只是一个单纯的背景板。在仁兔仍旧在与偶像活动无关的地方活跃的当下，不管怎么说要传达给斋宫的东西都会给仁兔吧？这样将仁兔排除在外，通过他来接触斋宫，到底是想表达什么呢？  
难道是……将仁兔排除在外，开始新的Valkyrie的活动吗？  
影片在察觉到自己有这个想法时不禁心下一惊，捂了嘴迅速收了巧克力便离开了。

于是托这几个巧克力的福，影片这一天都过得心不在焉，到了晚上也只是顺手把东西往斋宫面前一扔就转身去张罗晚饭了。偏偏今儿不凑巧家里晚饭做了汤汤水水一大堆，拖着个餐盘三步一看才慢悠悠地蹭到了斋宫房间门口。刚一进门，便见斋宫正仔仔细细地看那巧克力付的便笺。  
“上面写了什么？”影片这才后悔自己先前为啥不偷瞄两眼。  
“「好像是关于Valkyrie的事呢？」”回答他的仍旧是人偶，“「这包装可真是好看，若是拆了未免可惜了。」”  
影片听了却腹诽难道这不知哪儿来的小角色送的东西还要供起来不成，随手便拈了个把玩起来：“可是如果送的人知道自己的巧克力到长霉了都没被吃掉，大概要伤心的吧。”  
这会儿斋宫却是看完了便笺若有所思，连带着人偶都沉默了。  
影片见他这模样亦是心下不快，忍不住想难道还是被那个Valkyrie的fan给触动了不成？明明根本没人能比得上自己喜欢Valkyrie，没人能比自己更关心斋宫的状态，己却只能借着人偶与斋宫交谈，怕不是早就被那便笺的三言两语甩在了后头。于是面上也跟着强硬起来，开始继续自己每日喂饭的工作。  
然而斋宫看到此时又有催促Valkyrie再度开始活动，甚至建议让仁兔暂时作为背景的建议，对比这抛下仁兔的口气以及自己才是被仁兔抛下的现实，心中不禁又是一阵烦躁。然而此时影片又好死不死地给他添堵，自然是头一扭，嘴一闭，让影片结结实实地碰了个钉子。  
原本斋宫是让影片消停一阵，却没想这一来一去反而惹毛了影片，还没来得及反应过来便被人摁在了桌边给强吻了上去。  
“唔……唔！？”  
影片的舌头刚一接触便撬开了斋宫的口腔，将食物渡了进去。原本那还可以引点旖旎绮思的开场就这样被扭成了更强硬的喂食，让斋宫开始犹豫是先说恶心还是先批判他的强硬手段。

“老师是在想要不要回归舞台吗？”  
然而自己还没干什么，那边倒是先委屈了。  
斋宫下意识地就去找自己亲爱的Mademoiselle，却被影片眼疾手快往旁边一扫，划拉出了视线范围。  
“我对老师到底是什么？”影片撑在他的身体上悲伤地问，“明明都是我，明明只有我在老师身边……我的愿望老师就不会在意了吗？”  
斋宫的心怦怦直跳。  
“还是说是在做这种事的时候才会听呢？”影片的手很快探进了他的衣内，循着记忆抚摸起斋宫敏感的部位。  
“唔……嗯……”寂寞许久的身体很快就热了起来。面对影片的触摸，斋宫下意识地夹紧了双腿，试图压抑自己轻佻的反应。  
侵略性的吻又一次落了下来，随着解开的衣扣一路向下，在身体上落下一个个红痕。斋宫也已被吻得有些恍惚，下意识地搂住了影片，小声呻吟着。  
“影……影片……”

在这称呼脱口而出的时候，影片却停了动作。  
“不、不是的，我不想和老师做这些……”影片接着立马起身，开始慌张地替斋宫整理衣衫。  
“我只要能呆在老师身边，能站在老师的舞台上就可以了！”他的泪水也顺着动作滴落在斋宫胸口，湿湿痒痒的，一直渗到了斋宫心里。  
“影……片……”他想要的是什么？自己想给他的是什么？斋宫亦迷茫了起来。  
“老师对我来说一直是那个在舞台上最耀眼的存在，只要能够让老师回到舞台上，不管做什么我都愿意！”

原来是这样啊。  
斋宫愣愣地望着哭泣的影片。  
原来影片需要的……是这样的我。

×××

在把自己关了几个月后的某个傍晚，斋宫终于被影片给挖出来了。  
刚看到许久不见的小儿子，斋宫的家人都愣在了原地，过了老半天才反应了过来，连带着影片一起招呼到了桌边好生招待了起来。  
“学生真是好啊，要我消失这么就早就开始在公司到处低声下气道歉了，哪会这样好好打扮，粉都厚得能糊墙了。”等平静下来，上头俩进了社会的兄姊便忍不住感叹了两句。  
斋宫这样却是因为被影片在身上留了一堆印子，便忍不住在桌下悄悄握了影片的手。  
“以后不许给我再干这种事。”爷爷看斋宫一脸死猪不怕开水烫的劲儿就跟着批了起来，“知道你给影片添了多少麻烦吗？！”  
影片被这吼得一个激灵，赶忙连声应道：“没事儿没事儿，不麻烦，不麻烦。我今后还得靠着老师念书来着。”  
“‘老师’？什么‘老师’？！自己不负责任跑开了这也配叫‘老师’？当初豪言壮语放出来，现在这样对得起看你演出的人吗！对得起不嫌弃你的观众吗？！”  
被这么训斋宫也是不开心了，拍案而起就跟着吵了起来：“Valkyrie是我的东西！只有最完美的舞台才能配得上这个名字！”  
“达不到完美就不去做了？那你赶快给我回来好好念书继承家业吧！”  
这话一出斋宫也不愿再去理论，老老实实地做回了桌边，只是桌下又把影片的手攥得更紧了些。

对于怕生的影片来说，跟斋宫家人相处也是挺让人痛苦的。两人回到自己的房间后，影片便又挤在斋宫旁边小心翼翼地发了一通牢骚。斋宫此时心里也是明白自己该做些什么，便难得地把人哄了哄约好了第二天就回学校练习。  
这承诺一出，影片自然是高高兴兴到睡觉前都哼着歌，而斋宫却觉得过去Valkyrie的旋律都在耳边纠成了一团，纷乱嘈杂地响个不停，仿佛过去live的舞步也都混在了一起，让他怎样也看不分明。  
如此又是一夜无眠。

第二天，到了借好的练习室，影片便小心翼翼地挑了早些的歌，免得让斋宫又想起去年秋天的那次事故。然而不管怎样仁兔都在编排中占了C位，让影片不知道是该开口补仁兔的部分，还是像当初一样闭嘴在后头伴舞。  
正在犹豫的时候，音乐响了。  
斋宫先是一愣，但很快地找到了节奏，开始了仁兔的部分。  
在影片参与这首曲子之前，二人的Valkyrie也已演出了多次。虽然之后仁兔曾提过自己的部分也是斋宫一步步教他的，但在此时影片才真正意识到斋宫才是那个赋予Valkyrie内容的存在，是那个在过去提着看不见的丝线，操纵着他与仁兔的世界的主宰。  
高音，转调，划步，旋转。  
原本只有他自己一人的练习室此时已不再像过去那般单调，凭空就多出了不少耀眼的光辉，几乎迷了他的双眼。  
接着旋律也转进了原本斋宫的部分，身体便自行动了起来，跟上了斋宫的步伐，补足了剩下的那个空缺。  
在过去的一年里他曾无数次偷偷在空荡荡的练习室里模仿着斋宫的歌声，悄悄练习他的舞步，试图让自己离心中的目标近一些，再近一些。而今日，他的秘密终于拨开了厚重的幕帘，展现在了斋宫的面前。  
在三人最后的和声之后，影片的声音又一次与斋宫重叠在了一起。

“老师！刚刚——”  
“影片”一曲终了，沉浸在兴奋中的影片刚要开口说什么，却被斋宫凭空打断，“你换回自己的部分。”  
之后却是一次次无声的重复，带着一个仁兔的空缺的“三个人”的live。  
斋宫满面愁容地看着镜中的自己。过去的完美好像早就烟消云散，原本自己得心应手的部分都因为长期的懈怠而生疏起来。体力很快就被透支，身体就像灌了铅一样无法自如行动。长期沉默的嗓音也渐渐变得有些嘶哑，连自己的部分都已经无法完美地完成。  
斋宫只觉得自己就像一个渐渐风化干裂的人偶，一步步地碎裂倒下，再也无法站起。  
而这一切都被影片看在眼中，就在他身后跟着自己的舞步，看着他一点点走向灭亡。

“老师……”影片早已体力不支，但眼睛却是亮亮的，期待地问，“下一次live，我可以一起唱歌吗？”  
斋宫看着他紧逼着，充满着对新的舞台的期望，看着他将自己捧在高位，赌上所有期待着他能够参与的未来。  
斋宫觉得自己已无法再忍受这样的影片了。  
“你先回去吧。”  
“老师！”  
“我想一个人静一静。”

如果只有一个人的话，只要慢慢努力就可以了。  
将自己生活中其余的所有都抹杀，就算是常人用来焦虑，用来抱怨的时间也都一起投入，掏空自己，变成一个单纯的努力的机器，肯定是会有所收获的吧？  
然而这只是只有自己一个人的时候。  
可是现在他会焦虑，会害怕，会担心如果自己一直坠落的话，会不会就永远抓不住那个在自己身边的人。  
如果是失去能够让影片mika站上完美舞台的能力的斋宫宗，影片还会这样执着地追随吗？  
如果不够强大的话，自己就会一无所有。  
熟悉的恐惧感包围着斋宫，让他蜷缩在练习室的角落，像幼时的那个自己一般低声啜泣。  
为什么？为什么？  
为什么我就做不好呢？


	5. Chapter 5

在一次短暂的二人练习之后，影片的希望便又一次落空了。对于其中的原因，影片也并非是毫无感觉。虽然在他眼中，斋宫向来都是自己无法企及的耀眼存在，但以斋宫自己的标准，也许已是让人无法接受的程度了。  
面对这样的局面，即使影片想要努力做些什么也无法给出有效的建议，加之斋宫自己似乎也有了努力的意愿，于是便回归到每天打工攒钱的生活，等待时间给出正确的答案。  
如此这般又是些许日子，影片也渐渐在打工上琢磨出了花，等斋宫意识到的时候他已经越跑越远，有时甚至连打个照面都成了难事。刚一开学就听说他晃悠去了学生会的活动，赶忙火急火燎地跑出去把人给找了回来。  
被拎回来的影片刚开始还高高兴兴，但没过一会儿就觉得有些怪怪的，忍不住问：“老师怎么突然开始担心我丢下老师了？明明之前老师不肯见别人的时候我都没走……”  
斋宫被这么一问回头看看自己也是把那些小心思表现得明显了些，于是下意识地抓了人偶过来顶着：“「因为mika最近都很冷淡嘛～宗开始担心了哦。」”  
啧，还不如自己回答呢！  
虽然斋宫此时已经恨不得找个地洞钻进去了，但影片却是还没反应过来：“冷淡吗？我之前也是这么打工的啊。”  
说着他又挠了挠头，捏着下巴继续：“难道是因为没有帮到老师所以让老师怀疑我的真心了吗……可是我到底能做什么呢？”后头半句又跟着弱了下去，“Valkyrie也没有live……之前复活节也是我一个人去跟阿夏他们……”  
声音再小也没能逃过斋宫的耳朵，立马就跟着不高兴了：“你一直都很在意Valkyrie不开live的事啊。”  
影片这下就跟泄了气的皮球，就算要硬撑着也是没什么底气，只好扁扁嘴答：“这当然会在意啊，我也是偶像嘛！”  
斋宫听了便忍不住叹气：“你要早去学生会那边的话，live都开了不知道多少了吧？”  
影片也是拿他没办法：“可是我只想要老师的舞台嘛！”  
斋宫倒是被呛到了，犹豫了下不知该回答什么。心里却说，现在他这个样子，跟别人的舞台又有什么区别？  
影片自然是不知他心里又在想什么，以为是占了上风，跟着又硬气起来，开口抱怨：“如果是要帮到老师的话，我倒是知道怎么努力。之前的混乱时期Valkyrie也没有经费，老师的家人也不会出钱支持偶像相关的活动。如果要回到舞台的话，不是应该先储备资金吗？”  
影片说着说着又开始觉得自己不占理，低着头打起了补丁：“嘛毕竟我现在能做到的也就是这些了……也不能帮助老师处理多少live的事情……虽然当初把我招进Valkyrie就是为了减轻老师的负担，但是到最后，我还是什么都没有学会……”

这话怎么看怎么没问题，然而斋宫却是听着越来越火大，抓起手边的布偶就扔了过去：  
“舞台舞台livelive，你对我就只有这些吗？！”  
“诶？”影片傻了。  
“怎么，疼吗？”  
“不，不疼。”影片摇头，“大概就算把花瓶扔过来我都不咋疼吧。”  
斋宫听了眼睛都不眨，随口一句“哦是吗。”就拿着布偶示威一般地看着影片。  
影片被这么看着冷汗都要下来了，缩着脖子小心翼翼地辩解：“话说回来……老师心里在意的除了舞台以外，还有什么吗？”  
“…………”布偶大概要被捏烂了。  
“老师？”  
“还有什么你自己不知道吗？！”紧接着，布偶炸弹就又开始飞来飞去了。  
“老、老、老师我错了啦！！！！”影片边捡布偶边惨叫，“我不疼但是它们疼啊！”  
斋宫这下才刹了车，把手上剩下的往影片床上一扔就摔门而出。  
“这是在干什么……”影片对着床上乱七八糟的布偶愣神许久，接着却“噗嗤”一声笑了出来，“像小孩子一样。”

对比影片这开心样，斋宫却郁闷了不少，心想自己给人做了那么多饭缝了那么多衣服补了那么多娃娃，最后给人的印象竟然是个只知道念叨舞台的孤僻分子？！就算刨去影片的部分，他不也经常和涉去逛逛博物馆充实下自己的不是？  
虽然这些都是为了完美的舞台啦 。  
嗯？  
唔……这不就是心里只有舞台了吗？  
斋宫开始思考起了人生。  
面对奇人那样脚踩西瓜皮滑到哪儿是哪儿的人正经点肯定是明智的决定，但是对于其他把常识奉为第一位的人，是不是太过理性反而是负面效果了？  
想到自己之前还犹豫了许久之后会不会承受不起影片的付出，但事后看看明明影片才是那个只看到了别人的一部分的？  
“不过影片也不是那么迟钝的人……”斋宫捏了捏下巴，“所以是我的错吗？”  
在对影片进行了这样那样的脑补以后斋宫终于意识到自己长久以来到底是多么的铁板一块，即使两人距离如此之近也总是在说些live啦学业啦之类的正经事，丝毫都没有松口的意思。  
之后到底应该怎么办呢？  
斋宫苦恼地梳起了Mademoiselle的头发。  
“「宗只要做自己就行啦。」”人偶笑着回答道。  
“「mika肯定会喜欢你的哦！」”

×××

在之前打工被斋宫拽回去之后，影片心里也有些难受，心想斋宫明明只是站在那儿就能吸引那么多人的目光，Valkyrie的fan里也有不少喊着誓死追随的过激派，为什么就偏偏对着自己患得患失了起来？是他做得不够好吗？是他让斋宫不得不分出精力关心那些怎样都无所谓的事了吗？是因为他站在这里，所以才让斋宫的世界不完美了吗？  
然而回应这些疑问的，却是日后三倍“麻烦”的斋宫宗。  
期间Valkyrie上了几次舞台毕竟是影片撺掇的，自然是要任劳任怨，然而在生活上，斋宫的要求也多了起来。  
床上玩偶摆放的方法，走路去地下livehouse抄哪条近路，食堂买饭该买取巧买什么菜色……那些无意义的琐碎开始渐渐地压向他，将他强行塞入斋宫每日的生活，就算在live之外也被纳入考量，成为斋宫日常的一部分。  
“「真对不起，mika。」”Mademoiselle却还不忘例行自吐槽，“「宗肯定很麻烦吧。」”  
影片却歪了歪头望了望天，咧嘴笑了笑心说：其实还挺可爱的吧。

正想着心事把人晾了一会儿，一只布偶就飞了过来，吧唧砸到了脑袋上。  
“你好像很高兴呢。”斋宫叉着腰皱眉看他，“明明马上就要准备live了。”  
“诶诶？马上？什么马上？不是上次live才结束没多久吗？”  
“之前不是说了要多参加live储备资金买下那些人偶吗！”  
“哇！老师动作也太快了！？下次的主题是什么？”  
“还没决定。”  
“啊？”  
“唔——可恶！还没来得及拯救所有的她们，我就要在这里力竭而亡了吗？！”  
“不我觉得不会这么严重的吧……”  
“影片！”  
“嗯啊？！”  
“现在哪是让你发呆的时候，Valkyrie的舞台在等着我们！”  
说着，影片就被塞了个钱包。  
“这、这不是Valkyrie的小金库吗？！”  
这话一出，斋宫便拉了影片兴冲冲地跑出了家门：“你是我的东西吧？我可不需要只会傻站着当摆设的东西。现在该是为了准备舞台大肆挥霍的时间了！”  
“诶——————？！老师你悠着点啊我们的钱——”  
“不喜欢这样吗？”斋宫这下倒是收了方才乍乍呼呼的模样，转身笑着问道。  
影片见他这难得神采飞扬的模样也是忍不住脸红了，自己也不知在答什么，只是点着头道：  
“喜欢，喜欢的。”  
这回答似乎让斋宫很是受用，手上也攥得更紧了。

——可是你什么时候才能真正变成我的东西呢？  
斋宫牵着影片向前走去。  
走向两人交错的未来。

END


End file.
